Attina's story
by raspberrysugarplum
Summary: After all of her sisters find their mates, Attina finally find hers? (I suck at summaries)
1. Author

**Ariel never fell in love with Eric in this, she's married to a merman named Urchin (Urchin is from the tv series and sorry Ariel/Eric fans, I've never been a fan of the Ariel/Eric pairing)**

 **I don't the little mermaid, If I did there would be no Eric and Ariel would actually be punished for disobeying all the time but I don't own it Disney does though. I only own the plot and my own characters.**


	2. Chapter 1

In King Triton's throne room, the sea King was deep in thought about his eldest daughter, Attina.

"Your majesty" Sebastian said looking at the merman, the crab had just given the daily report and had noticed that the King wasn't paying attention like he normally did.

"I'm worried about Attina, Sebastian" Triton said sighing.

"Why your majesty?" The crab asked still a bit miffed that his report fell on deaf ears.

"It seems like all my daughters have found their mates even my little Ariel, all except for Attina," Triton said.

"I'm sure that Attina will have the dream soon enough," Sebastian said.

"What if she never finds her mate? What if she doesn't have one?" Triton said starting to worry.

"Don't worry your majesty, she'll find her mate" Sebastian said reassuringly, "Remember your beloved late wife hadn't had the dream yet when you met her"

Triton chuckled at the memory of him when he first met his late wife, Athena, upon the first sight he knew that she was his mate however she didn't know who he was or why he had tried talking to her.

"Speaking of Attina, where is she?" Triton asked, "She should be here by now"

"I don't know your majesty I haven't seen her," Sebastian said.

 **Above the sea**

Attina was above the sea, but not where the humans were. The brunette mermaid was somewhere that her father forbids her and her sisters to be- the land of the centaurs.

She knew that as future queen and as the oldest she should be setting an example, but the truth was that she didn't want to become Queen.

Sighing the young mermaid slipped back into the sea and headed back to Atlantica.

When she arrived home, she was bombarded by her sisters.

"Where were you?" Adella asked holding her daughter.

"Father has been looking for you" Arista stated.

"You're in so much trouble," Ariel said childishly.

Attina rolled her eyes and swam away towards the throne room ignoring her sisters.

"You were looking for me father?" Attina asked swimming into the room.

"You know the rules of curfew still apply to you as well as your sisters" Triton said, "I expect this kind of behavior from Ariel, but not from you"

"Yes father, I lost track of time. It won't happen again" Attina said bowing her head.

"I hope not. You're the future Queen, I expect better from you" Triton said.

"Yes father," Attina said looking up at him.

"You're dismissed," Triton said.

Attina bowed once more before swimming out of the throne room and swimming to the room she once shared with her sisters.

Sighing she laid down on her clam-shell bed and went to sleep.

That night Attina had the dream that would change her life forever. She could see him, the one she was meant to be with, her soul mate.

He had green eyes, tanned skin, long blonde hair that was the color of sand and a dark black coat.

Attina woke up gasping for air as she tried to get over the dream she just had, the brunette did not notice the small pale wing mark that appeared on her tail.

'It can't be true' Attina thought as she laid back down and tried to go back to sleep only for the dream of her mate plaguing her mind.

 _The next morning_

Attina was quiet as she swam into the dining room ignoring her sisters and brother in laws glares.

"Attina, what's the matter with you? You are never late" Triton said looking at his eldest with concern.

"Sorry father, I didn't sleep well last night," Attina said looking down at her food.

Triton looked quizzically at her and made a mental note to speak with her later on after his meeting with Dudley.

After breakfast, Triton swam away towards his throne room as Ariel and her other sisters swam after Attina to figure out what was going on.

Attina swam into the palace garden whispering to herself and didn't hear her sisters swimming up to her.

"Okay, what's going on with you?" Adella asked.

"What do you mean?" Attina said trying to sound calm.

"You are never late for anything and now all of a sudden your late for practically everything now," Alana said.

"Yeah, your starting to act like Ariel," Arista said gesturing to their youngest sister who stuck out her tongue at the pale blonde.

"Attina! Your tail!" Ariel exclaimed noticing the mark on her sister's orange tail.

Knowing that she couldn't lie to her sisters Attina sighed before saying, "I finally had the dream"

"That's great!" Aquata said happily.

"I've never seen this type of mark before," Alana said studying the eldest sister's tail trying to figure it out.

Attina looked at her fins before saying, "No it's not great Aquata and Alana, you won't find two marks alike other than yours and your mates"

The girls all shared a look of confusion with one another at Attina's first answer.

"Why?" Adrina asked swimming closer to her eldest sister.

"I can't tell you," Attina said sadly.

"We're your sisters. You can tell us anything" Aquata said.

Attina took a deep breath before saying, "My mate isn't a merman, nor is he from the sea"

"A human?" Ariel gasped looking at the brunette.

"A centaur" Attina mumbled before swimming out and away from Atlantica to the much-dismayed calls coming from her sisters.


	3. Chapter 2

Up at **the surface**

Attina was watching the centaurs from the safety of her hiding spot when she noticed that one centaur, in particular, looked like her mate.

"I'm telling you that my mate had a tail," the centaur said as he and another walked along the beach.

"You better hope not, mer-people are dangerous and if King Mises found out-" the other centaur said before getting cut off.

"I know who my mate is and King Mises can't stop two mates from being together," the centaur said.

"I just don't want to see you get banished from the clan," the other centaur said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Not wanting to get caught, Attina quietly slipped back into the sea, but not wanting to go home right away she began swimming around.

A short time later, the heir to the throne heard her father's booming voice and secretly groaned.

"Attina! You know that you aren't allowed to leave the palace grounds if I don't know about it!" Triton scolded.

"Sorry father, I just needed to clear my head and get away from my sisters," Attina said bowing her head.

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" A small red crab yelled swimming as fast as he could.

"What's the matter, Sebastian?" Triton asked in a more calmer tone.

"Adella, it's time," Sebastian said with a smile.

"Attina, I'm needed by your sister. Sebastian see to it that she gets home and Attina no more running off" Triton said before quickly swimming away.

"What's the matter Attina?" Sebastian asked noticing the sad look on the heiress's face.

"I'm always supposed to be the responsible one just because I'm older and future Queen and if I swim off to get a little time to myself father yells at me" Attina ranted.

"Your father is just being protective of you," Sebastian said as they swam.

As they entered the palace, Attina heard her father and Ariel arguing indicating that Adella was okay, she was about to ignore it when she heard Ariel yell, "At least I'm not going to be mates with a centaur!"

Attina froze in horror as she heard her father yell, "What was that?!"

"No-Nothing" Ariel stuttered trying to backtrack.

"Ariel" Triton warned his voice getting angrier by the second.

"Attina finally had the dream and the mark is on her tail," Ariel said quietly as she swam away from her father.

"Attina!" Triton thundered.

Attina looked at Sebastian who just pointed to go into the room, sighing the orange-tailed mermaid swam to her father.

"Attina is it true that you finally had the dream and your mate is a centaur and that you have the mark?" Triton asked.

"Yes father, but I don't understand why my mate is who he is," Attina said truthfully as she showed her father her tail.

"It must be a mistake" Triton muttered more to himself then towards Attina as he turned around with his back to her after seeing the mark.

"Father, how can it be a mistake? You've always talked about the dream never being wrong" Attina said,

"Your a mermaid, he's a centaur," Triton said, "Your dream must've been corrupt"

"Why is it so hard for you to accept who I'm destined to be mates with," Attina said swimming to where she was in front of him.

"You are going to be Queen someday, your mate should've been a merman," Triton said.

"Well, it's not! I'm not going to be Queen if my mate is a centaur!" Attina yelled crossing her arms.

"Attina, you are the eldest the heir to the throne you will become Queen one day!" Triton yelled back.

"You'll still have Alana as an heir, she's next in line to the throne and she'll be a great Queen," Attina said.

"That rule is only if you marry from another Kingdom," Triton said.

"It still applies for this too, my mate is a centaur up on land and I'm not going to be Queen of Atlantica," Attina said.

"You are staying in Atlantica and that's final," Triton said, "Now I have to check on Adella again"

Attina watched as her father swim away towards the infirmary wing where Adella was.

Frustrated with her father, Attina swims to her room.

"Attina?" Ariel asked as she swam into the room.

"How could you? I didn't want father to know" Attina said looking up at her baby sister.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out. I didn't mean to tell him" Ariel said swimming over to the brunette.

Before Attina could say anything, she heard her other sisters swim into the room.

"Adella's baby is super cute," Arista said as she swam over to her sisters.

"Father said that he's not done talking to you" Adrina reported to Attina.

"I will never forgive you for this" Attina said glaring at Ariel.

"Did father tell you about the mark?" Arista asked.

Attina shook her head no, "He was too worried about who my mate was"

"Maybe, your dream was altered somehow?" Aquata said.

"The dream can't be changed or tampered with" Attina reminded her.

"Maybe a sea witch altered it with her dark magic?" Ariel said.

"Oh Ariel, what is with you and sea witches?" Adrina asked giggling.

"They fascinate me, along with the world above," Ariel said shrugging.

"I thought you gave up all that stuff when you had the dream about Urchin?" Arista questioned.


	4. Chapter 3

"I gave up wanting to become a human, Urchin and I still go exploring," Ariel said.

Attina groaned and fell back onto her bed, "He's not going to let me be with my mate and he's made it perfectly clear that I have to be Queen of Atlantica someday"

There were collective gasps among her sisters at what she had just said.

Sebastian swam into the room and cleared his throat before saying, "Attina your father -"

Attina got up and swam towards the door saying, "I already know that father wants to see me"

"We'll see you tomorrow morning," the girls said before heading towards their own rooms and mates.

 **In the throne room**

"You wanted to see me, father?" Attina asked swimming into the room for what seemed like a hundred times that day.

"Until I can get answers as to why your mates with a centaur, you will not be allowed to leave the palace grounds," Triton said.

"I'm twenty-two years old! I'm not a child anymore!" Attina yelled at her father.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!" Triton yelled.

Attina bit her lip trying not to cry as she turned around and swam away.

"Do you, er, think I - I was too hard on her?" Triton asked looking at Sebastian.

"Definitely not, they're dangerous barbarians who can't be trusted," Sebastian said folding his claws.

"Only if her mother was here to help me," Triton said sadly.

"You are doing a fine job of raising them, your majesty" Sebastian said.

Attina's in her room crying when she sees the window, looking at her room for a moment the future Queen swims out of the room.

As soon as she is away from Atlantica, she sits on a flat slab of stone not knowing what to do and didn't see Flotsam and Jetsam appear.

"Ursula has great powers, she could help you," Jetsam said.

"The sea witch? Why that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Leave me alone!" Attina snapped.

"Suit yourself, it was only a suggestion," Flotsam said before they started to turn away.

After a second of thinking Attina said, "Wait"

The eels turned around and looked at her as they both said, "Yes?"

"Take me to her" Attina said swimming over to them.

"This way," they both said swimming ahead of the mermaid.

 **Back at the palace**

Ariel is feeling horrible about accidentally telling their father about Attina's mate and decided to go talk to her.

Once Ariel reached their old room, she gasped upon noticing that Attina was gone. Not wanting to get her elder sister into more trouble, the redhead set out to find her.

After a while of searching, Ariel sees Attina swimming with two eels.

"Attina! Where are you going? what are you doing here with this riffraff?" Ariel said as she caught up with her sister.

"I'm going to see Ursula, she's the only one who can help me," Attina said.

"No! Daddy says she's a demon, a monster!" Ariel said trying to talk her sister out of it.

"Why don't you go tell father?" Attina challenged.

"I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident," Ariel said.

Attina ignores Ariel and continues to travel towards Ursula's cavern.

 **In Ursula's cavern**

"Come in. Come in, my child" Ursula's voice echoed.

Attina shook off her annoyance at being called a child again before swimming inside.

"Now, then. You're here because you are mates with someone that isn't a merman but a centaur and your father isn't letting you become what your mate is correct?" Ursula asked.

"Yes, um your eels said that you could help me?" Attina questioned.

"That's what I do, it's what I live for," Ursula said, "The solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want - is to become a centaur yourself"

"If I become a centaur, I'll never be with my father or sisters again" Attina pondered.

"Yes, but without your mate, you will surely perish," Ursula said swimming over to the young mermaid.

"What's the catch?" Attina asked her eyebrow raised.

"There's a small little price," Ursula said smiling.

"Wh-What's that?" Attina asked nervously.

"Your crown," the sea witch said gesturing to Attina's head.

"My crown?" Attina said absentmindedly her hand went up to where her crown was.

"The centaurs won't care if you are a princess from Atlantica, they don't even know it exists" Ursula explained.

Attina took off her crown and handed it to the Cecilia who grabbed her pot and began brewing a potion, "This may sting"

Attina felt a sharp pain run through her body as she began to change form, her tail transformed into an orange coat and her mark was now on her left leg while her upper half stayed the same

Ursula smiled as she watched Attina swimming up to the surface with the help of Flotsam and Jetsam.

 **Up on land**

Attina smiled as she saw her new body and tried to stand up but failed.


	5. Chapter 4

"Oh, how do centaurs stand on these things?!" Attina said frustrated trying to stand up again.

She hears male voices walking towards her and is frightened a little when they see her.

"Are you okay miss?" The centaur with a black coat asked as they run up to her.

"Crenanes, look at her leg," the dark brown coat said as he motioned to her leg once they reach her.

Attina looked down at the same time Crenanes did and saw the mark that she had on her tail.

Attina smiled as he helped her up to her feet and helped her walk off the beach.

"I'm Attina," the brunette said as she clung to the centaur's arm so that she wouldn't fall.

"I'm Crenanes," the centaur said as they walked, "I know this is going to sound insane, but I think you're my mate"

"It can't be her Crenanes, she's one of us," the other male said.

"I think I know my own mate," the centaur known as Crenanes said, "Besides she has the same mark as I do"

Attina tuned them out and looked at her new surroundings, a blond centaur with sharp facial features walked up looking her over before saying, "You're not from around here. What are you doing here?"

"I've traveled far to be with my mate," Attina said smiling.

"And who is your mate? See, I'm Clyheas, the daughter of the centaur leader-" the blonde said before getting cut off by Crenanes.

"Wait a second, you traveled to where your mate is?" The sandy blonde haired centaur asked.

"Yes, and I feel like I've found him," Attina said.

"Me too, well her not him," Crenanes said taking her hands and looking into her eyes.

Attina giggled at his awkwardness as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Wait until my father hears about this" Clyheas said as she stormed off.

The last thing Attina remembered was Crenanes helping her over to a patch of green stuff as she fell asleep.

 **Under the sea**

Ariel was panicking as she swam to Flounder's home yelling, "Flounder!"

The yellow-blue striped fish emerged from his home yawning he asked, "What is it, Ariel?"

"It's Attina, I need your help daddy cannot find out" Ariel rushed.

"Slow down, what's going on with Attina?" Flounder asked.

"She made a deal with Ursula!" Ariel exclaimed swimming back and forth.

"Why would she do that?" Flounder questioned.

"Her mate" Ariel realized stopping in mid-swim as she looked at her best friend.

"We have to go tell your dad," Flounder said as he went to turn around Ariel stopped him.

"Daddy won't understand! He'll just make her come home" Ariel said.

"Ariel, if the sea witch is as dangerous as your dad says then it's the right thing to do," Flounder said.

Seeing a glimpse of red hair swimming by him quickly, the fish saw Ariel swimming up to the surface.

"Ariel!" Flounder called after her before trying to swim to catch up with the mermaid, "It's getting daylight!"

 **Up on land**

Attina woke up and immediately blushed as she found herself curled up next to Crenanes.

"There they are daddy," the blonde centaur from last night said as she pointed to where she and Crenanes were.

Attina nudged him awake as they approached.

"Crenanes, who is this and why is she here when she is not from our clan" a dark gray centaur demanded to know once he was in front of them.

Crenanes immediately got to his feet and bowed before the centaur in front of him saying, "King Mises this is Attina. She's my mate and she has traveled far to be with me"

"Is that so?" King Mises said as he looked at Attina who bowed before him, "Tell me Attina where are you from exactly?"

Before Attina could respond another male centaur with a dark yellow coat came running up yelling, "King Mises!"

"What is it Jykrol?" King Mises said turning to face the centaur.

"A mermaid down by the beach," Jykrol said.

"Get the other warriors and go back to the beach and destroy her" King Mises ordered the centaur known as Jykrol bowed before rushing off.

'Ariel' Attina thought, 'I have to do something'

"Attina? Are you alright?" Crenanes asked noticing the panicked look on her face.

"I have to get to the sea before they do," Attina said as she stood up her legs still a bit shaky, ignoring the shakiness she made her way towards the beach.

"Why?" Crenanes asked as he stopped her.

"If I don't stop them, my sister will be killed," Attina said looking up at him.

Without another word, Crenanes and Attina made their way to the beach.

Once they arrived Attina gasped when she saw Ariel surrounded by the centaur warriors.

Attina ran towards the group of centaurs and blocked Ariel.

"Ariel, go home now" Attina ordered.

Frightened Ariel dove back into the sea and was spotted by Flounder.

"Ariel, what's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?" the guppy asked.

"Take me home Flounder," the redhead said as her voice cracked.


	6. Chapter 5

**Back in Atlantica**

"No luck in finding them Sire" a small seahorse reported.

"Keep looking! They surely haven't gone too far!" Triton thundered.

"Yes, your Majesty," the seahorse said before swimming off.

"Daddy" a voice called from behind him.

"Ariel? Where's Attina?" Triton asked his youngest daughter.

"Attina might be in danger, she's on the surface with -" Ariel started to explain until she stopped when she noticed that her father was swimming away.

Ariel swam in front of her father trying to get her father to stop but to no avail.

"Ariel, get back home. Now" Triton ordered.

 **Up on land**

"What is the meaning of this?!" A red-headed centaur warrior with a pale yellow coat demanded to know.

"She's a traitor!" Another centaur warrior with an ocean blue coat yelled.

Before Attina could speak to defend herself, she heard her father's voice from behind her.

Turning around to face her father, she noticed the shocked look on his face at her appearance.

"What is going on here?!" King Mises said as he and his daughter approached.

Triton's eyes darkened once he saw the centaur king and yelled, "What have you done to my daughter!"

King Mises was about to respond with ordering his warriors to attack when Attina stepped forward looking at her father.

"King Mises had nothing to do with my transformation father, Crenanes is my mate and -" Attina said before getting cut off by her father.

"Attina, you are coming home. You have a kingdom to learn how to rule, and you will find a suitable merman to be with" Triton said as he pointed his Trident at her.

Crenanes and the other centaurs watched as a soft yellow light encircled the young mermaid transforming her centaur body back into an orange tail.

Attina looked at her tail and glared at her father before turning to face Crenanes who had walked up to her.

"Crenanes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I didn't think you'd believe me if I said I was a former mermaid" Attina said looking down.

"We're mates, how can you both deny us being together," Crenanes said looking between King Mises and King Triton.

"Attina, let's go" Triton ordered looking at her.

"Father, we belong together," Attina said clutching onto Crenanes.

"Crenanes, let's go" King Mises ordered.

"Now Attina" King Triton ordered as well.

Attina and Crenanes looked at each other before sharing their first kiss.

"I'll find a way for us to be together," Crenanes said as he caressed her cheek before they parted.

After taking one last look at each other they went their separate ways.

Attina dove into the sea and let her tears flow freely ignoring her father as they swam back to Atlantica.

"Attina, you deliberately disobeyed me then you put yours and Ariel's lives in danger," Triton said.

"I didn't ask for Ariel to go up to the surface, I went to be with my mate" Attina quipped.

"Attina, we've been through this your a mermaid, he's a centaur he can't be your mate," Triton said.

"Father, you have to let us be together!" Attina yelled.

"I won't let you be with one of those barbarians!" Triton said as his voice rose.

"They aren't barbarians! Crenanes isn't a barbarian, if you and the centaur king could just talk-" Attina said before getting cut off.

"You will never be allowed up to the surface again nor anywhere else without an escort from now on," Triton said as he started to swim to his throne room.

"That's not fair! I'm twenty-two years old, I don't need an escort!" Attina yelled.

"You will be escorted everywhere and that's final," Triton said.

"You can't stop Crenanes and me from being together," Attina said before swimming off hearing her father yelling at her.

After reaching her bedroom, Attina collapsed onto her bed and started thinking about Crenanes.

"Attina? It's us, can we come in?" Adella's voice called from the door.

"Yeah," Attina said before sitting up and wiped her eyes as her sisters swam in.

"Ariel told us that you went up to the surface," Arista said sitting on the edge of Attina's bed.

"Is it true?" Adrina asked from her spot on the floor.

"Yes, it's true. I went to the sea witch and asked her to turn me into a centaur so that I could be with Crenanes" Attina said filling her sisters in on everything that happened.

"Is that why you don't have your crown?" Adella questioned, "Has father noticed?"

"Yes, I traded it as payment for her giving me a centaur body and father hasn't noticed," Attina said.

"Attina, why did you go to the sea witch? You know what father told us about her" Alana asked.

"I had to do something, you girls don't understand because your mates are all under the sea," Attina said looking at her sisters one by one.

"I'm sorry for telling father where you were," Ariel said, "I was just scared"

Attina smiled softly at the 'baby' of the group before holding out her arms saying, "Come here"

Ariel swam into her sister's arms as Attina said, "I'm not mad at you"


	7. Chapter 6

"How are you going to be with your mate now?" Ariel asked.

"I'm not sure, I know father isn't going to change his mind anytime soon and I'm going to be escorted everywhere I go," Attina said.

"Father can't keep you away from your mate, can he?" Adella asked.

"He may not be able to, but he certainly is doing it. If I'm not with him soon, I'll perish" Attina said.

Sebastian swam into the room sorrow filled his eyes as he said, "Your father wants to speak with you"

"I'm not going to talk with him," Attina said before turning her back to the others.

"Attina, you're only going to make it worse," Adella said.

"I don't care, I'm still not going to talk with him," Attina said, "You can leave now"

"Attina-" Ariel started to say before Arista stopped her.

"Come on, it's getting late" Arista said.

"You might as well leave Sebastian because I'm not changing my mind," Attina said over her shoulder.

Sebastian swam out of the room muttering to himself, 'How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies not being a message crab'

 **In the throne room**

"Where's Attina?" Triton asked once he noticed the crab swimming into the room.

"She isn't coming your Majesty, she just wants to be left alone," Sebastian said.

"What am I going to do with her? She's acting so un-Queen like" Triton asked rubbing his eyes, "I have a possible suitor coming in five days to see if she's indeed his mate and she's so involved in that centaur"

"Does Attina know about this merman?" Sebastian asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to her about, but she's not listening to me," Triton said.

"Why don't you get some rest and try talking to her in the morning?" Sebastian suggested.

"Your right, it's been a long day. Good night Sebastian" Triton said as he retreated to his sleeping chambers.

After tossing and turning, Attina decided to just lay awake and think about Crenanes, 'I wonder what he's doing right now?'

 **Up on land**

King Mises is punishing Crenanes by making him clean everything in the camp and has put Clyheas in charge of watching him.

"You missed a spot," Clyheas said as she put a muddy hoof onto a shield Crenanes just cleaned.

"I just cleaned that!" Crenanes yelled angrily.

Clyheas just laughed as she said, "You wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't fall in love with a mermaid"

"Attina's my mate, even though she's a mermaid she changed to be with me," Crenanes said looking at her.

"You didn't have permission to stop cleaning," Clyheas said as she flipped her hair.

Rolling his eyes, he continued to clean and ignored Clyheas' annoying voice.

 _The next morning_

Attina still refused to come out or let anyone in the room.

"He's coming whether or not you like it Attina," Triton said through the door.

"He's not my mate, we wouldn't have the same mark!" Attina yelled, "I'm not coming out!"

"Stop acting like a child, you are supposed to be setting an example for your sisters and this is not how a future Queen behaves," Triton said.

"For the last time, I'm not going to be Queen! I don't want to be Queen!" Attina yelled.

Attina heard her father yelling and complaining as he swam away.

 **Up on land**

Crenanes was down by the beach looking at the waves thinking about Attina when Tuvor walked up.

"Hey, you okay?" Tuvor asked sitting beside him.

"She's gone, Tuv. My mate's gone" Crenanes said sadly.

"I'm sorry. Maybe she wasn't your mate though?" Tuvor said.

"I know Attina is my mate. We have the same mark" Crenanes said.

Soft footfalls were suddenly heard by the two males who saw Clyheas approaching.

"Leave us," the blonde centaurette said looking at Tuvor.

Tuvor looked sympathetically at Crenanes before retreating back to their camp.

"What do you want Clyheas?" Crenanes asked.

"My father has arranged our marriage," Clyheas said cheerfully.

"Marriage? We're not even mate's" Crenanes said.

"Daddy says that our dreams were tainted," Clyheas said.

"Are you serious?!" Crenanes yelled angrily.

"I'm completely serious," Clyheas said, "You're not happy with this news?"

"Why would I be? We're not mates, we don't have the same mark" Crenanes said.

"That mermaid tricked you! She put you under some type of spell, that's what those mer-people do" Clyheas said.

"Attina's different," Crenanes said quietly, "She wouldn't hurt anyone"

 **Under the sea**

"Attina, come out of there," Sebastian said softly.

"Is my father, going to let me go to the surface to be with Crenanes?" Attina questioned.

"Of course not," Sebastian said folding his claws.

"Then, I'm not coming out," Attina said simply.

"Any luck on getting her to come out?" Triton asked swimming up to his royal adviser.

"None sire," Sebastian said shaking his head.

"We found the sea witch sire," a guard said as he swam up to Triton and Sebastian sounding out of breath.

"Bring her to the throne room" Triton ordered as he and the crab swam towards their destination.


	8. Chapter 7

Attina who had been listening knew that she had to stop her father from whatever he was going to do.

Quickly swimming out of her room, the orange-tailed mermaid swiftly made her way to her father's throne room.

When she arrived at the throne room she immediately saw Ursula, her hands were bound tightly behind her.

"What spell did you cast on my daughter?!" Triton accused.

"Nice to see you too brother" Ursula smirked, "As for your daughter, I had nothing to do with who her mate is"

"You are no sister of mine" Triton growled glaring at the female before him.

Attina gasped at the revelation, she had never known that she and her sisters had an aunt.

"Oh, that's right. You disowned me after I helped our dear little sister escape you" Ursula sneered.

"Morgana? Where is she hiding Ursula" Triton snapped in anger.

"Why should I tell you? It was you and your late wife who had us banished from our own home!" Ursula spat out.

"You were banished from my Kingdom because you couldn't see reason," Triton said.

"I wasn't just going to let you kill our sister for something that wasn't her fault!" Ursula said.

"Guards put this sea witch in the dungeon" Triton ordered.

Attina watched as the guards escorted her aunt to where the dungeon was located before swimming to her father.

"Ursula is our aunt!" Attina yelled as she neared her father's throne.

"Attina, good you're out of your room. Now we can discuss your suitor" Triton said ignoring her question.

"Answer me father, why didn't you ever tell us about Ursula and Morgana being your sisters?" Attina said folding her arms, "I also have a mate already"

"They are sea demons, look at what they made you do," Triton said.

"Ursula helped me be with the one I'm supposed to be with forever, she didn't trick me into anything," Attina said.

"She altered your dream and is now making you believe that you have a mate that isn't a merman," Triton said trying to get through to her.

"Grandfather and Grandmother were two different species" Attina pointed out.

"That's a lie!" Triton boomed.

"It has to be true! How else would aunt Ursula and aunt Morgana be Cecelia's?" Attina argued.

"Those sea witches are the reason why your grandmother is dead" Triton roared before saying in a much calmer tone, "Now about your suitor"

Not wanting to hear about some merman that she didn't even want to meet, Attina swam away.

Swimming to the dungeon, Attina slipped past the guards and began looking for Ursula's cell.

"Aunt Ursula?" Attina timidly asked looking at the woman.

At the sound of her voice, Ursula's head snapped up locking eyes with the young mermaid.

"How do you know who I am?" Ursula asked.

"I overheard you and my father talking" Attina admitted.

"For the record, I never tricked nor put a spell on you," Ursula said her voice cracking slightly.

"I know, a dream of a mer-person's mate and their mark can't be altered it's been like that for centuries" Attina shrugged.

Ursula raised an eyebrow at her response prompting Attina to continue.

"Father had me study the laws of the past and I read up on mates and markings," Attina said.

"Training you to be Queen no doubt," Ursula said.

"You knew who I was the entire time you were helping me and you never said anything, why?" Attina asked.

"Attina, you and the girls weren't even a thought when your father and mother banished me. I was never to speak of being royalty after my banishment" Ursula said.

"What did you mean by you weren't going to let father kill your younger sister?" Attina questioned.

"That, my darling, is between your father and me," Ursula said softly.

Before Attina could ask anything further, she heard Sebastian gasp.

Attina turned to face the crab and sighed before saying, "I have to go aunt Ursula"

"I understand dearie," Ursula said as she watched the two swim out of the dungeon.

"Attina! You are not to go near that woman again! She is evil!" Sebastian ordered.

"What is father hiding? Why hadn't he mentioned that they are his sisters?" Attina asked looking at him.

Sebastian sighed before saying, "She and their sister has dark magic powers that couldn't be controlled and one day your aunt Morgana killed your grandmother, but before she could be caught Ursula helped her escape. After that day your father had them erased from the Royal Family's documents and banished from Atlantica"

Attina flicked her tail, "Ursula's good! I know it"

Sebastian watched as she swam away presumably back to her room.

When she was back in the comfort of her room, Attina swam to the big bay window and stared out into the ocean

 **Up on land**

"I'm just trying to protect you," Clyheas said sweetly.

"I don't need you to protect me," Crenanes said before beginning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" the centaurette asked.

"To get out of this arranged marriage," Crenanes said over his shoulder.

"Daddy will never let you get out of it" Clyheas called after him.

Crenanes ignored her as he continued walking, but as he walked he began to feel weak and soon he began to stagger until he collapsed.

"Crenanes?!" the black coated centaur heard someone yell before he succumbed to the darkness that had been trying to overtake him.


	9. Chapter 8

It was finally the day that Triton was waiting for, the merman that he hoped was Attina's, true mate was supposed to be here any moment.

A small seahorse appeared in the doorway of the throne room and cleared his throat before he announced, "Prince Maggiore"

A young fit merman with light blue hair and a black tail swam in as he was announced with a cocky grin, he swam towards King Triton.

"Your majesty, where is my Princess?" Prince Maggiore asked looking around.

"Arista, would you go fetch your sister for me?" Triton groaned when he didn't see his eldest daughter appear.

The pale blonde mermaid nodded her head before hurriedly swimming away to do what she was asked.

Attina sat on her bed, pulling the covers closer to her shaking body as silent tears slowly fell from her eyes.

"Attina, what's wrong?!" Arista gasped when she swam into her and her sisters' old room.

"I don't know," Attina said weakly her face paler than usual.

"I'll get father he'll -" Arista said before getting cut off by Attina.

"No! He'll think it's some kind of trick to get out of meeting the suitor" Attina said before having a coughing fit.

"What am I going to tell him?" Arista asked looking at her.

"Tell him, I refuse to come out," Attina told her.

"Okay," Arista said starting to swim out of the room when she heard Attina say, "And if you can secretly tell the nurse-maid to come here"

The red-tailed mermaid nodded before exiting the room and headed back to the throne room when she neared the room she heard her sisters talking with their father about the merman Prince.

"Daddy, he doesn't have the same mark as Attina," Ariel said.

"Of course he does," Triton said smiling.

"Father, he doesn't" Adrina insisted.

"Have you seen the mark on Attina's tail? It's nothing like that" Aquata said trying to get their father to understand.

"Girls, you don't understand. Your sister's dream and mark were tainted somehow" Triton said trying to explain to them.

Arista swam back in just then and immediately swam to her father and sisters.

"Attina said that she isn't coming out of her room" Arista informed.

"This has gone on long enough" muttered Triton as he swam towards her room furiously.

"Father, wait!" Arista said swimming in front of her father, "Why don't we talk to her?"

"Yeah, she has yet to see Bayou" Adella chimed in as she held her daughter.

"Fine, but if you don't get her out of that room. I will" Triton threatened as his trident glowed.

The girls nodded and watched their father swim back to his throne before they all swam to Attina's room.

"Aquata, I need you to do something for me," Arista said seriously when they reached the room where their sister was.

"Uh sure?" Aquata questioned.

"Go get the nurse-maid and be discreet," Arista said.

Aquata nodded and swam off to get the sea nurse while the others entered Attina's room.

There were collective gasps from the mer-sisters when they saw the eldest sister laying in her clamshell bed looking like death.

"Arista, what happened to her?" Ariel asked concern written on her face.

"I don't know" Arista admitted looking at her tail.

"We have to tell father," Alana said swimming to the door only to be stopped by Arista, "What are you doing?!"

"She doesn't want father to know, she said that he'll think she's making it up," Arista said, "None of you can tell father"

"We have to do something," Adrina said looking at them before her eyes rested on Attina.

"That's why I sent Aquata to get the nurse-maid, she'll be able to tell what's wrong with her," Arista said.

A few seconds later the blue-tailed mermaid had arrived with an elderly looking orca-mermaid that had a baby pink and magenta tail followed by a purple and blue dolphin.

After looking over the heiress, Ebba told her dolphin helper something making her quickly swim out of the room.

The mer-sisters were so worried about Attina, that they didn't hear their father swim into the room followed by Jaleh.

"Ebba, what's wrong with her?" Triton asked worry in his voice.

The orca-mermaid beckoned the sea King to follow her outside the room which he immediately followed.

"Has Attina had the dream yet?" Ebba asked looking at the King.

"A week and a half ago," Triton said.

"Then, if she knows who her mate is and is with him then she shouldn't be dying," Ebba said confused.

"Attina's dying?" Triton questioned sadness in his voice.

Ebba looked at him with sad eyes as she said, "I'm afraid so"

Triton tuned everything out as his thoughts swirled around in his head, ' _You brought this on yourself_ ' one thought said as another thought emerged, ' _You knew that mates have to be together if not they'll perish_ '

"Your majesty?" Ebba asked breaking through his thoughts.

"What?" Triton asked looking at the woman.

"I asked if Attina and her mate are together," Ebba asked.

"Er, no they aren't and it's my fault" Triton admitted, "Attina's mate is a centaur"


	10. Chapter 9

"They need to be together," Ebba said.

"She's a mermaid, he's a centaur," Triton said.

"You can't choose who your mate is. You know that your highness" Ebba said gently.

"What can I do? I have a sui-er merman here that thinks she's his mate," Triton said awkwardly.

"Take her to where her mate is. If Attina's in this bad of shape, her mate won't be far off in the same way," Ebba said.

While the King was distracted by his daughters, Prince Maggiore was letting in his men so that they could overthrow King Triton.

Fearing for his daughter's life Triton swam into the room with Ebba right behind him. The King was just lifting Attina up when a fear panic-stricken Sebastian swam in.

"Sebastian? What's wrong?" Triton asked noticing the crab's expression.

"It's the suitor that you had found for Attina," Sebastian said.

"Girls, take your sister up to the surface," Triton said giving Attina to Aquata and Adrina.

"Father, you told us to never go up there," Arista said looking frightened.

"It'll save your sister," Triton said looking at his daughters.

"Daddy, I'm scared" Ariel whimpered.

"Everything will be alright, stay up on the surface until I come get you" Triton ordered, "Sebastian I want you to go with them"

"Let's go, girls," Sebastian said as he began to lead them out of the castle while Triton went to deal with Prince Maggiore.

"Where do you think you're going?" a female mer-seahorse with a black and white tail asked as she swam in front of them blocking their path accompanied by a female eel.

Thinking quick on his feet, Sebastian pinched the mer-seahorse's finger and quickly swam away hoping that she'd give chase.

"Get that crab, Vanora" the woman yelled at her eel.

At her master's orders, the eel swam off in pursuit of the crustation.

"You and the others get Attina to the surface," Arista whispered looking at her sisters.

"Arista, daddy ordered all of us to go up to the surface," Ariel whispered more frightened than ever.

"I know, but we can't get there with this woman in the way. When I swim off she'll chase me giving you the opportunity to get Attina and you all safe" Arista whispered.

"No whispering!" the woman snapped.

"Now!" Arista yelled as she swam away as fast as she could with the woman right behind her yelling at the pale blonde.

The others made their way up to the surface and swam to the shore before gently placing a still unconscious Attina on the sand.

"Is she breathing?" Ariel asked worriedly as she looked at the eldest sister.

"She's going to be okay Ariel," Adrina said soothingly.

 **Not too far away from the beach**

Crenanes was being looked at by the centaur healer, with Tuvor looking anxiously on at his best friend. After what seemed like forever to the brown coated centaur the centaur healer got up and began to approach him.

"Is he going to be alright?" Tuvor asked looking over at where his friend slept.

"He needs his mate to survive, if a mate hasn't been found or if kept away from his mate for too long he'll surely die," the healer said.

"How long does he have?" Tuvor asked looking back at the healer.

"A week at the most," the healer said, "Does the poor guy even have a mate?"

Tuvor looked down at his hooves as he said, "I'm surprised you haven't heard, Kresis"

"I'm not one for gossip young man," Kresis said.

"He has a mate," Tuvor said looking at Crenanes again.

Kresis looked sympathetically towards the sleeping centaur as he said, "Get rejected did he?"

"No, he didn't get rejected. Just the opposite in fact, but you see his mate isn't like us. She's a mermaid" Tuvor said explained.

Kresis raised an eyebrow at the centaur in front of him, "Young man, I don't know what your trying to pull but it's not funny"

"I'm being serious, Kresis. His mate isn't a centaurette, she's a mermaid" Tuvor said.

"Centaurs and mer-people have been enemies for centuries, not a century has gone by where a centaur and mer-person have ever been mates" Kresis stated.

"Well, for some reason Crenanes' mate is and she's just in as bad of shape as he is possibly worse because they can't be together," Tuvor said.

"Oh, my poor Crenanes!" Clyheas yelled running over to him.

"My suggestion then is to get them together and let their presences be known to one another so they can heal," Kresis said.

Tuvor looked at Crenanes one last time before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Kresis called after him.

"To think about how to help my best friend" Tuvor replied before heading off in the direction of the beach.

 **On the beach**

The girls heard a centaur's footsteps approaching.

"What do we do? We can't be spotted" Adella said worriedly looking at her baby.

"We can't go back under the sea until father comes up and tells us to do so," Alana said.

Soon enough a dark brown male centaur came into view silencing the sisters.


	11. Chapter 10

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you," Tuvor said softly noticing the terrified looks he was receiving.

"Where is oh I wish Attina had told us his name!" Aquata said.

"You know Attina?" Tuvor asked looking at them.

"Uh yeah, she's our sister," Alana said.

The mermaids moved a little bit so that he could see her.

"She's just like Crenanes," Tuvor breathed.

"Okay hold on there centaur boy, what do you mean by that?" Aquata asked.

"Oh sorry, I mean that she's in the same state as Crenanes is" Tuvor explained, "They have to be near one another so that they can heal,"

"How are we going to do that? We're mermaids remember? We can't walk or be away from the water for a long time or our fins will dry out," Adella informed.

"Not to mention that your kind wants to kill us," Ariel added in a timid voice.

"I promise you all that I won't harm you," Tuvor said with a small smile.

"We will not let our guards down, but we will be friendly," Aquata said sternly.

"How's she doing?" Tuvor asked looking at Attina's face.

"As well as she could be," Adrina said stroking her eldest sister's face gently.

They heard a noise from behind them and turned to see their father emerging from the water as he made his way towards them with Arista and Sebastian in tow.

"Girls, your husbands are looking for you," Triton said as soon as he reached them.

"We can't leave, Attina like this," Arista said looking at her father.

"Arista! What happened?!" Ariel asked looking at her sister's scratched and bloodied arm.

"Maggiore's mate - Narissa attacked me, I'm fine though" Arista reassured them, "Father and the guys helped me,"

"Father, we'll go home as soon as we know Attina's alright," Aquata said her brown eyes pleading with their father.

"Okay, you can stay up here but only until after I change her," Triton said as his trident began to glow.

Triton could hear his daughters gasp in shock and happiness by what he was about to do.

Aiming his trident at Attina, she began to rise into the air, her hair was undone so it would fall freely before her tail morphed into an orange coat.

"Can you get her to her mate?" Triton asked looking at the young centaur after the transformation was complete.

Tuvor nodded as he gently picked her up and briskly walked back to where his clan was.

Triton looked at his remaining daughters as he said, "There's nothing left for us to do,"

One by one each of the six girls descended back into the sea until finally Triton started to go under, but not before looking at his Royal Advisor.

"Sebastian," Triton said softly.

"Yes, your majesty?" Sebastian asked looking up at the King.

"I want you to watch over Attina," Triton said.

"Yes your majesty, I'll let you know as soon as she wakes up" Sebastian promised.

Without another word, Triton disappeared under the sea as Sebastian made his way to the centaur community.

When the crab finally arrived at where the centaurs were, he heard angry voices.

"What is she doing back here Tuvor!" A male demanded.

"We don't need a war upon us right now!" Another voice said.

"We're not going to be in a war, the Sea King was the one who changed her! She needs to be with Crenanes!" Tuvor argued.

"King Mises won't be happy about this when he returns!" A voice spoke up.

"King Mises, will just have to understand, he'd do the same thing if Clyheas was in this position," Tuvor said.

With the mention of their leader's daughter, they slowly parted allowing Tuvor to gently place the former mermaid beside Crenanes.

"Now all we need to do is let them heal together" Tuvor murmured.

 _ **Somewhere dark**_

 _Attina woke up and looked around, where was she?_

 _'Hello?' Attina called out into the darkness._

 _'Attina is that you?' a voice asked._

 _The brunette knew that voice, but it couldn't be... He was on land._

 _'Crenanes? Is that you?' Attina asked hopefully._

 _A black coated centaur emerged from the darkness causing Attina to gasp._

 _Attina ran into his arms and the two embraced._

 _'But how?' Attina asked looking up into his green eyes before looking at her own body._

 _'Your father turned you back into a centaurette, he didn't want to lose you,' Crenanes said._

 _'How do you know that?' Attina questioned._

 _'I sensed it, I've been waiting for you,' Crenanes explained._

 _'Are we dead?' Attina asked her eyes growing wide._

 _The centaur chuckled softly before saying, 'No, our bodies need time to heal and by our bodies being near one another they can,'_

 _'I can't believe my father actually turned me into a centaurette,' Attina squealed happily._

 _'Now we can be together,' Crenanes smiled taking her hand._

 _'What about your King? I'm sure that he won't approve of me being here,' Attina said quietly._

 _'King Mises, cannot tear two mates apart it's forbidden,' the sandy blonde centaur said._

 _'He has done it to us before, who's to say that he'd do it again?' Attina pointed out._

'I won't let that happen again," Crenanes said.


	12. Chapter 11

_**It's**_ _**been two weeks since Attina and Crenanes' bodies were reunited to heal.**_

"Mph," Crenanes moaned softly as he began to stir.

"Kresis!" Tuvor yelled for the healer when he heard Crenanes waking up.

The old centaur healer rushed over quickly to the younger centaur's aid.

"What is it, dear boy?" Kresis asked once he reached Tuvor.

"I think he's waking up," Tuvor said motioning towards the black coated centaur.

Sure enough, Crenanes eyes opened slowly as he looked around his eyes coming to rest on Attina's still sleeping form.

Kresis was checking Crenanes over when Attina yawned and sat up looking confused as to where she was at first until she saw a pair of green eyes that matched her own staring lovingly at her.

"So, it wasn't a dream," Attina smiled as she nestled into him.

"Attina! You're awake!" Sebastian's voice cried happily as he came into view.

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?" Attina asked looking down at the crab.

"Your father wanted me to stay up on land with you until you woke up," Sebastian informed her.

"When can I see my father?" Attina asked looking up at Kresis.

"As soon as you're feeling up to it," the healer said.

"Sebastian, can you tell my father that I'm awake and that I'll be down on the beach hopefully tomorrow," Attina asked the crab.

Sebastian nodded before heading back to the sea, Attina watched the small red crab's departing figure as she felt Crenanes' arms around her.

"Who was that?" Crenanes asked enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms.

"My father's royal advisor," Attina explained snuggling into his embrace more.

"You two should get some rest," Kresis commanded as he ushered Tuvor away from the pair.

Attina yawned as she still felt exhausted, closing her eyes she drifted back off to sleep with Crenanes following suit.

 **Down below the surface**

Sebastian was swimming to Atlantica when he spotted Ariel and Urchin quietly talking as they swam.

"Hello Ariel, hello Urchin," Sebastian said swimming past them.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Attina?" Urchin asked.

Sebastian was about to keep swimming until he heard Ariel's voice.

"Did something bad happen?" Ariel asked looking like she could cry at any moment.

Knowing that he couldn't leave Ariel upset, he swam over to her saying, "No child. Attina's awake,"

The redhead's face lit up as she squealed, "Really? Can I go see her?"

Sebastian chuckled as he said, "Maybe in a day or two. She still needs to rest,"

"I need to talk to her now though," Ariel whined as she looked at Sebastian.

"What is so important that you have to talk to Attina?" the crab asked.

"I want Attina to be the first to know," Ariel said coyly.

"To know what?" Sebastian asked looking at the redhead and the dirty blonde.

"You and the others will find out after I tell Attina," Ariel stated before saying, "Don't you have to go tell daddy that Attina's awake?"

With that being said, Sebastian swam away to the underwater Kingdom where he saw Triton talking to Alana and Gar.

"Ah, Sebastian. Any word on Attina?" Sebastian asked when he noticed the crab.

"She's awake your majesty, and she'll be down by the beach tomorrow," Sebastian reported.

A relieved look washed over the King's face as he said, "All of us will make a trip up to the surface tomorrow,"

"Do you want me to inform the girls your majesty?" Sebastian asked.

"No, that's all right Sebastian. I'll tell them myself," Triton said softly.

Sebastian nodded and was about to swim off to his quarters when he heard Triton.

"I want you to stay up there with her and watch over her," Triton said.

"But your majesty, I belong down here," Sebastian said turning around to face him.

"I need someone to watch over her while she's on land," Triton said.

The Royal Advisor only nodded in understanding as he swam out and away from Atlantica, back to the surface.

 **Back on land**

King Mises had returned without Clyheas in tow.

Nobody spoke when they saw the saddened somber expression etched onto his face.

When he saw Crenanes and Attina's sleeping forms, he turned to the healer.

"What happened? Why is this mermaid back here?" King Mises demanded.

Kresis bowed before saying, "Crenanes was close to death as was this mermaid, according to Tuvor the Sea King transformed her in order to save her life,"

"Tuvor!" King Mises bellowed turning to look at the scattered group.

Tuvor stepped forward looking at the centaur leader before bowing.

"Is this true?" King Mises asked coldness in his voice.

"Yes, your majesty. I witnessed the entire thing," Tuvor confirmed.

"And you're sure that this isn't a trap of some kind?" King Mises questioned.

"I'm positive, your highness. All he seemed to be concerned about was his daughter," Tuvor answered.

King Mises thought for a moment, before finally speaking, "She is allowed to stay!"

Murmurs could be heard amongst the group once they heard what their leader had said.

King Mises walked quietly over to where he and his family slept, before he finally laid down lost in his own thoughts.


End file.
